A Burning House
Introduction (blurb) They have been the Federation’s staunchest allies, and its fiercest adversaries. Cunning, ruthless, driven by an instinct for violence and defined by a complex code of honor, they must push ever outward in order to survive, defying the icy ravages of space with the fire of their hearts. They are the Klingons, and if you think you already know all there is to learn about them . . . think again. From its highest echelons of power to the shocking depths of lowest castes; from its savagely aggressive military to its humble farmers, from political machinations of galactic import to personal demons and family strife, the Klingon Empire is revealed as never before when the captain and crew of the I.K.S. Gorkon finally return to their homeworld of Qo’noS in a sweeping tale of intrigue, love, betrayal, and honor. Summary Characters IKS Gorkon crew B'Oraq, daughter of Grala | G'joth | Goran | K'Nir | Kagak | Kallo | Klag | Kline | Kohn | Kurak | Leskit | Lokor | Morr | Rodek (aka Kurn, son of Mogh) | Toq | Vok | Wol On Qo'noS B'Etloj | B'Yor | Carl | Ch'lan | Dokil | Dorrek | Gatrell | Ginva | Goluk | Gorjanc | Gowrik | Grevaq | Gurlk, son of Krom | Kandless | Karreka, daughter of Lyyroq | Kenni | Kimm, son of Klaad | Klaad | Klivv | Konn | Korvaq | Kowag, son of Varkal | Kriz, son of K'Mat | Krom | Krozek | Kruq | Kryan, son of Panich | Kvaad | Lakras | Lorgh | Martok | Eduardo Mazzerone | Merik | Mortran | Noggra, son of Doqi | Puklik | Qa'Hos | Qolka | Stren, son of Panich | Tarilla | Tektra | Tiklor | Torj | Tovoj | Trolk | Valatra | Vikagh | Worf | Giancarlo Wu | Yakril, son of Wolkor | Yorikk On Pheben III Atorec | B'Ellor | Elddeh | Fuhrman | Gralk | Kaseli | Kosted | Kralc | Kriton | Lak | Tabona, daughter of Jirak | Til'k On other worlds Ba'el | Gorrik, son of Gannik | Kuut | Quvmoh | Tokath On Deep Space Nine Julian Bashir | Ezri Dax | Kaga | Nog Referenced only Alexander Rozhenko | Azetbur | B'Elath | B'Entrok | B'Ettak | B'Urad | Berolik | Ch'kan, son of Leskit | Danqo | Davok | Curzon Dax | Jadzia Dax | Ditagh | Drex | Eral | Gaj | Gannik | Gevnar | Gha'rek | Gi'ral | Gortak | Gowron | Grannk | Grokla | Grovalik | Hanril | Hurgor | Huss | J'Bris | J'lang | Ja'rod | Jo'Krat | Jokis | Jurok | K'Draq, daughter of Sangra | K'Ehleyr | K'mpec | K'Zinn, daughter of Kasara | Kaarg | Kaasin | Kahrl | Kang | Kargan | Kegren | Kira Nerys | Klarr | Kligrok | Klon | Kopek | Koradan | Korlak | Kornan | Kovikh | Kravokh | Krelk | Krevor | Krim | Krozek | Kylor | L'Kor | M'Raq | Maelgwyn | Maj | Maris | Me-Larr | Mikar, son of Kri'stol | Mogh | Moloj | Moraq | Morjod | Neral | Odo | Pitzh | Q'Idar | Rankak | Reshtarc | Sirella | Benjamin Sisko | Skragg | Sompek | Survan | Talak | Tarmeth | Tereth | Trant | Elias Vaughn | Virlak | Vorbris | Vranx | Wirrk References Starships and vehicles | | D'jaq | | | | | | | | | | | | Ky'rok | | Mahochu | | | | | | | Ferengi Star-Hopper | Locations B'Alda'ar Base | Bajor | Baldi'maj District | Carraya IV | Deep Space Nine | Klingon Defense Force Command Headquarters | Elabrej | Kaga's Klingon Restaurant | Kavrot sector | [[Kavrot javmaH jav|Kavrot javmaH jav]] | Kenta District | Khitomer | Kilgore Landing Bay | Kopf's Cliff | Kovris system | Kovris V | Kravokh's Beard | Krennla | Kri'stak City | Krios | Lukara Edifice | Mempa V | Mempa XII | Mempa IX | Narendra III | Novat | Pheben III | Praxis | Praxis Station | Rura Penthe | Qimpo | Qo’noS | San-Tarah | Ty'Gokor | Ya'Koraq | Yopak Port Races and cultures al'Hmatti | Bajoran | Benzite | Children of San-Tarah | Elabrej | Human | Klingon | Kinshaya | Kreel | Romulan | Klingon Third Dynasty States and organizations Bajoran Chamber of Ministers | House of Duras | House of Gannik | House of Graf | House of Hurgas | House of Jorn | House of K'Tal | House of Kurita | House of Lokak | House of M'Raq | House of Martok | House of Mortran | House of Palkar | House of Varnak | Imperial Intelligence | Klingon Defense Force Political Corps | Klingon Empire | Klingon Imperial Guard | Klingon Medical Authority | Klingon Physicians Enclave | Order of the Bat'leth | Sokor | Starfleet | Starfleet Medical Academy | Turok | United Federation of Planets | Yan-Isleth Other adanji | The Battle at San-Tarah | The Battle of Gal-Mok | Battlecruiser Vengeance | Black Fleet | bok-rat | bolmaq | chech'tluth | chuSwI' | gagh | gonklik | Goqlath Castle | ''grapok'' sauce | Great Hunt | Grethor | grinnak | Hur'q | hurkik | ''jinjoq'' bread | Kahless and Lukara | khest'n | khrun | Kinvoh's | klongat | Kol'Vat Campaign | korvit | krada | ''krada'' legs | lirs | loSpev | lotlhmoq | Mauk-to'Vor | may'ron | meqba' | mind-sifter | mok'bara | ''plomeek'' soup | qaDrav | QaS DevwI' | QongDaq | raktajino | ''rokeg'' blood pie | saffir | skull stew | Sporak | Sto-Vo-Kor | ''t'mirak'' rice | T'Viad's syndrome | taknar | targ | tIngDagh | torgot | trigak | ''ulan'' soup | Vikak | yIntagh | Yivoq | yobta' yupma' | zilm'kach Information *This will be the first novel under the Star Trek: Klingon Empire banner, the series had previously been titled Star Trek: IKS Gorkon. *The first cover release for this novel, in the Pocket Books catalogue, was a much less dramatic head shot of Kurn, aka Rodek. Related Stories Images Connections LoDnI'pu' vavpu' je | after2=Most recent in series | typea= | author=Keith R.A. DeCandido | formata= | beforea=Q&A | aftera=Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment | prevMB=Andor: Paradigm| nextMB=Where Time Stands Still | }} Category:Books